Some embodiments described herein relate generally to wireless networks, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for separate control and data planes in a wireless network.
Some known wireless networks include an access point controller that functions in both a data plane and a control plane of the wireless network. In such known wireless networks, the access point controller manages the wireless access points in the wireless network. The access point controller also stores and maintains control and routing information associated with the wireless access points in the wireless network. In such known wireless networks, when a wireless access point receives data from a wireless device wirelessly connected to that wireless access point, the wireless access point sends the data to the access point controller. The access point controller then determines, using the routing information, where to forward the data. Accordingly, in such wireless networks, the access point controller both manages wireless access points and performs routing functions for data received at the wireless access points. Thus, the access point controller can be a limiting factor for both the number of wireless access points that can be part of a wireless network as well as the forwarding capacity of the wireless network.
If, for example, a wireless network includes a greater number of wireless access points than a first controller can manage, a second controller is used. Accordingly, by using a second controller, additional forwarding capacity is also added to the wireless network, even if the forwarding capacity of a single controller is sufficient for the data traffic of the wireless network. This results in unnecessary forwarding capacity being added to the wireless network. Similarly, by adding additional forwarding capacity to the wireless network (i.e., as a second controller), the number of wireless access points capable of being supported by the wireless network also increases, even if the first controller is sufficient to support the wireless access points in the wireless network. This results in unnecessary wireless access point management capacity being added to the wireless network.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for separating the control plane from the data plane in a wireless network. Further, a need exists for methods and apparatus that allow efficient use of resources within the wireless network, which also adds unnecessary cost to the wireless network.